Love Struck
by leafeonchick03
Summary: Leaf is heartbroken and confused who will help her in her lost of love... I do not own Pokemon.


**So this is my second story….hope you like it**

Leaf's POV

I watched as he walked out of my life just like that….but thankfully he was there to catch me before I fell. He has spike hair that sticks out every direction. He says that he wasn't worth my time anyways. But who is then I've been wondering about this the last couple days before Red left me. It all started when I was sitting out on my parents porch with my friend Gary he knew how to push all my buttons in the right or wrong way.

{Past}

Gary why do you always do that you know that makes me mad.

But you look so cute with your face all scrunch up when you're mad Leafy.

Gary you know Red doesn't like you calling me that.

Gary's head, _He doesn't control my mouth and besides you should be my girl anyways._

Gary, Gary, Gary earth to Gary…..

O sorry Leafy

What's that matter with you Gary? You went all blank on me after I said that.

It's nothing Leafy just thinking, that guy doesn't control my mouth so why should he control what comes out of it.

Gary! Because he's my boyfriend you should respect his wishes.

Leafy he's just going to hurt you like that rest and you know what I don't care about his wishes! I've been calling you that since we were able to talk. Do you remember I couldn't just say Leaf I said Leafy!?

As he's yelling at me he walks off me in tears

O Gary….I didn't think you remember that…and besides why should it matter that much your girlfriends don't allow me to hang out with you that much then why should a name count so much.

Leaf why are you crying did you and Red get into a fight?

I look around to see who was talking to me it was one of my best friends Misty. She has short red hair and the most beautiful cerulean eyes that her boyfriend Ash just melts into it's so cute between the two of them. I admire her so much she has everything going for her, a boyfriend who is always around and a successful gym that gets challengers all the time.

Not Red and I Misty, Gary and I he was calling me Leafy again and I told him Red doesn't like him calling me that.

O Leafy everyone calls you that why can't Gary do the same?

Misty, I don't know I think Red thinks I'm cheating on him or something with Gary and I told him that Gary and I are just friends.

Leaf I think all people besides Ash and myself Red should know better. He has gone to school with all us and he knows that Gary and you are best friends.

Maybe….I don't know maybe I should go talk to Red about it. I hate seeing Gary upset.

Hmmm maybe he'll get one of his fan girls to come over and cheer him up. Did you ever think of that I wouldn't worry about Gary he's a big boy.

Maybe your right. As I spoke I thought about how lucky those stupid fan girls are to have that kind of attention from Gary. Wait what am I saying, I have Red….maybe I should go see him to take my mind off of this. Misty I think im going to go spend the afternoon with Red I'll see ya later.

Alright Leafy you have fun then.

As I'm walking off my parents porch I stroll down the dirt road to my boyfriend's house as I'm walking by I avert my attention to Gary's house windows wide open so I can see in there Gary was sitting on the couch talking to one of his fan girls Yellow. Man why do I have this feeling in my gut that makes me just one to punch her. As I'm still walking I accidently run into someone. As I'm falling to the ground a pair of red gloved hands catches me and I look up to see who my savior is.

Thanks for catching me Red. This boy with a red cap and dark black hair looks down on me.

Hey there cluts I was on my way to see you.

Well what a coincidence I was doing the same thing. He looks down on me with those big beautiful brown eyes and kisses me. I melt into the kiss then he picks me up bridal style I giggle a lil bit at the sudden gesture and we walk towards my house.

Present

That was one of the last time Red and I ever had a good day…..The rest of that day we spent hanging out doing all of our favorite things and I didn't even think about Gary. Then the day after that which is today Red tells me that we need time apart and that I need time to decide what I want. See the day before today Red asked me a really serious question. He wanted me to go on an adventure with him to visit the Unova Region. I wasn't sure because I was leaving so much here undone. I'm still trying to help Professor Oak with his research, I'm one of his assistance now and I couldn't just up and leave. I told Red this today when he came up to me to hear my final answer and that's when he said we were done. I told him that we could still be together that I loved him that much. That's when he just walked off. That's when Gary spoke up from behind me.

Leaf I'm so sorry. He doesn't deserve you.

Then who does Gary….I'm just an assistant still living at home…I start to cry….I'm not hiccup…

Gary comes up to me and starts to hug me. He whispers in my ear…..shhh….Leaf…listen to me….

**Uh ohhh cliffhanger so what do you all think should I turn this into a story or just leave as is….**


End file.
